Fever
by ShayL
Summary: Pony is sick and Soda is playing nurse. But Pony's fever is making him act strangely. How can Soda comfort the boy without being rejected? [Angstyfluffly brotherlylove oneshot]


A simple one-shot in order to temporarily (because nothing is permanent in my mind) re-inspire my Outsiders fetish. Or something like that.

Basic Summary: Pony is feeling ill and his fever is making him react strangely to Soda's comforting attempts. Soda, in turn, feels hurt from rejection and debates on what to do to help his brother.

Warning: This is a somewhat fluffy brotherly-love type fic between Sodapop and Ponyboy. Darry... is not included in the love in this fic, so apologies to the Darry fans. Maybe in another one, it'll be Darry-Pony... maybe...

* * *

Coughing, Pony slowly cracked open eye, only to immediately squeeze it back shut to defend itself from the glaring light of the sunrays filtering into the room through the bedroom window. Flopping over, Pony stared at his brother's still-snoozing chest, arm draped lazily over Pony's form.

Despite the warmth spreading around his face, his body felt immensely cold, forcing him to snuggle further into his older brother's embrace. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop the sudden shiver, causing the blonde to twitch his eyebrows, slowly opening his eyes to look at the smaller form pressing against him.

"Pony... ya cold or something?" He mumbled, pulling the blanket higher, tucking around their bodies and wrapping both of his arms around his younger brother's body, pulling him as close as possible. "There, now it's not so bad." Sighing, the older sibling readjusted his position, quickly falling back into his slumber.

The auburn-haired boy blinked, lids feeling heavy from exhaustion and something else. Jolting, he sat up abruptly, coughing hoarsely, throat feeling dry and raw. Shivering, he felt a sneeze during his fit and made a strange mix of a cough and sneeze (which we shall dub as a 'snough').

"...Pony..." Reaching one hand up to rub at his weary eyes, Soda sat up to pat his brother on the back until the coughing ceased. Tearing off one blanket out of its tucked-in state, he wrapped it around the younger boy's body, making sure to cover every piece of skin, aside from the face. Pulling him closer, the blonde placed a hand against his own forehead and the other on Pony's. Frowning, he lightly pushed the other boy back into laying position. "Yer kinda warm there, Pony. Ya must be gettin' sick or something."

Crawling over Pony's body, Soda forced himself out of the warm bed, turning back around to re-tuck the younger one back into the sheets. Running a hand through his blonde locks, he stood back up, stumbling his way out of the bedroom and down the hall, towards the kitchen only to come across someone who he did not need.

"Two-bit..." Soda grumbled, blinking at the familiar face. "... why are ya here so damn early? And ya better not tell me ya just ate all of our cake either."

Clearing his throat and looking away rather suspiciously, the older boy rubbed his chin, smearing some chocolate frosting across his face. "Uhh... no, of course not. How could you accuse of something so foul so early in the morning, huh! God, ya walk and get all high-and-mighty wit' me 'cause ya think yer just so cool, eh? I ain't takin' this abuse!" With a fake-sounding 'hmph' and tossing some invisible hair over his shoulder, he picked up the plate and stalked purposely into the living room. There, he plopped on the floor and turn the t.v. on, volume high.

Blinking, Soda shrugged and made his way into the other bedroom of the house. Knocking, he cracked open the door, peeking in. "Dar? Ya here?"

"Yeah, come in."

Opening the door the whole way, the blonde spotted the eldest brother pulling on a work shirt, almost fully dressed. "Hey, Pony's sick... or gettin' sick or something."

"Hmm?" The short-haired brunette popped his head through the hole and looked over at the younger boy. "Ya sure?"

"Yeah, coughin' and warm and stuff. He was shiverin' lots too."

Frowning, Darry pursed his lips. "I 'pose he'll hafta take the day of school then. Ah, you have a day off too, huh?"

Blinking, Soda furrowed his brows, thinking. "Hmm... oh, yeah, I do. I almost forgot that... heh, the boss would be like 'Curtis, get yer ass home! We don't want ya here!' if I went today." He mentioned, chuckling at the imagined scene.

Darry had to crack a smile at that. "Then he'd smack you upside the head, right?" Picking up his tool belt, he strapped the accessory around his waist. "Well then, I guess you'll hafta be Pony's nurse fer today. I'll give ya the medicine and instructions of what to do. And ya can give me a call at the workplace if ya need something too, alright?"

Giving the older man an annoyed look, Soda growled lightly, "Hey, I know what to do, gheez. It's not like its the first time I've taken care of a sick Pony before... heh, sick pony. It'll be like taking care of Mickey, haha."

"Uhh... no. Pony, despite his name, is nothing close to a horse and you know that damn well. So don't try feeding him hay and carrots, got it?" Darry tried to make himself talk in a serious tone but the grin on his face ruined his attempt. Sighing, he reached over to pat the other boy on the head. "Go back to the room and stick with Pony, 'kay? Ya know how he gets when sick..."

"I know. Ya don't gotta worry about anything." Smiling, he turned back around with all intentions of returning to bed. Pausing in his step, he shifted his view to the side. "Ahh... do something about Two-bit, will ya?"

"Yeah, I'll kick 'im out or something."

Chuckling, the blonde stepped back into the hallway, ignoring the sound of Mickey Mouse's voice blaring out of the living room, quickly returning to his safe haven of a bed with Pony.

Crawling over the younger brother again, Soda pulled what was left of the sheets AKA what Pony didn't hog, over his body, lying back down into the comforts of the dream world.

Some time later, Soda yawned, rubbing at his face against the pillow. Blinking, he slowly sat up, turning his sleepy gaze towards the other bed occupant. Sliding his hand through the thick wraps of the sheets, the blonde found the forehead, frowning at the warmer feel compared to last time.

Making his way out of the bed, Soda forced himself out of the room for the second time that day in search of some medicines to lower the fever. Glancing at the counter, he found a small white box and a note. Skimming through the written message, Soda picked up the box, making sure to fetch a glass of water on the way, and returned to the bedroom.

Walking in, and kicking some clothes to the side, the older brother walked to the side of the bed, kneeling down so he faced Ponyboy. Setting the items on the floor, he reached up to uncover a sleeping face, slightly pink at the cheeks. Sighing, Soda tapped against his face lightly, causing the younger one to frown before cracking an eye open to 'glare' at his intruder.

Smiling, Soda picked the pills and glass of water. "Take some medicine and ya can go back to sleep." Helping the auburn-haired boy sit up, he placed the pills in Pony's extended hand, holding out the glass as the younger boy tossed the medicine in his mouth. Gulping down some water, he passed the glass back to the blonde, leaning back in Soda's hold with all intention of returning to sleep.

"All right, all right, ya can sleep again." Chuckling, he re-tuck the boy back into bed and walked out to wash the glass and put away the box. Drying the glass cup with a hand towel, Soda glanced at the written note beside him. It said to feed Pony some chicken noodle soup. Looking at the clock, he noticed the time being 10:47 AM.

"Hmm... I guess I'll wait a bit." Placing the glass back in the cupboard, he walked over to the freezer portion of the refrigerator, only to notice an absence of something that should have not been gone.

"Damn Two-bit..." Grumbling and cursing to himself, he opened the refrigerator, grabbing the milk and chocolate syrup. He also got hold of a cereal box, a bowl and a spoon. Dumping the cereal into the bowl, he poured in some milk and then drizzled chocolate syrup on top. Taking his spoon, he stirred impatiently, still irritated of not having any cake, and sat to eat his chocolate-flavored slop.

Setting the bowl in the sink, mentally reminding himself to wash it later, he made his way into the living room, finally noticing the t.v. still on, playing some western show. Tilting his head, he pondered on his option of watching t.v. or sleeping on the couch. Settling for the t.v. for Pony's sake, Soda sat down, leaning against thesoft cushions.

After the western show, some cartoon about a cat and some comedy episodes involving three wacky guys, Soda blinked heavily, taking note of his sleepy state. Forcing himself off the couch, he walked back into the kitchen, staring at the clock, which stated 12:32 AM. Groaning at his lack of attention, he quickly pulled out a pot and a packet of soup.

Balancing a bowl of hot soup in one hand, a glass of water in the other and the medicine bow in his mouth, Soda slowly approached his way into the shared bedroom, kneeling back onto the floor again. Setting the stuff down, he reached up to pat his brother on the head, ruffling his hair. "Pony, wake up. Ya need to eat and take some more medicine."

"No."

Though it was mumbled and barely audible, Soda frowned at the response. Leaning onto the bed, the blonde tugged at the sheets. "Come on, just eat a little bit or else you'll regret it."

"No." The younger boy responded weakly, gripping onto the bed sheets tightly. "Leave me alone."

Blinking, Soda stared at the smaller form below him. "Well, if you don't want to eat, then at least take your medicine."

"No! I said to leave me alone!" Pony responded loudly, wrapping the sheets even more tightly so around him. "Go away and let me sleep."

Though he knew that it was the fever causing this, Soda still couldn't help but feel a little pained to hear his younger brother tell him that. Standing up, he harshly slammed the glass on the night stand, water splashing against the sides and over the rim. Tossing the medicine next to it, he picked up the bowl of soup and turned around. "Fine, do whatever ya want. I don't care."

Placing the cooled down bowl of soup on the counter, Soda slapped himself on the forehead. He was such an idiot to respond so childishly like that. Especially when Pony was sick and not being himself. Groaning, he rubbed at his face, breathing in and out to calm himself.

That pain in his chest would not go away though.

"Damn it." He growled, hands slowly sliding off his face. Squeezing his eyes shut, he leaned against the wall and thought happy things.

Like a smiling Pony.

Annoyed, Soda slapped himself on the forehead again. "This isn't working."

After some time passed, Soda decided to check on his stubborn patient again, minus any items. Cautiously tiptoeing into the bedroom, Soda made his way back to the bed, looking for the face part of the body.

The younger boy was breathing soundly, though the pink on his cheeks haven't lightened. Frowning, the blonde carefully placed a hand against his forehead, noting no change in warmth. Looking at the night stand, he saw that the boy didn't take any medicine.

The pain was still there, throbbing heavily in his chest.

"Pony... am I bad brother?" He mumbled, not realizing what he said until after spoken. Sighing, he sat down, leaning with his back against the bed. "Why are you being so difficult?"

Ear prickling at the grunting sounds from the bed, Soda turned his head. Even though he wasn't moving, Soda could hear him saying something. Leaning in closer, Soda placed an ear against the sheet-covered body.

"...m-mom... dad...come back... i... don't feel well...mom..."

Saddened, Soda lowered his gaze. "Pony... I'm sorry I'm not Mom or Dad... forgive me." Lifting a hand, he placed it on the younger boy.

Pony shifted, moving his body away from the blonde and rejecting his touch, yet still deep in his slumber.

Soda slowly lowered his hand back on the ground, the pain getting worse. Getting up, he walked out of the bedroom, pausing at the door. "Take your medicine."

Finding himself back in the living room, on the couch, Soda stared blankly at the television set, not noticing the static. Yawning, he leaned his head back, telling himself that he was only going to rest, not sleep.

A sniffling sound, followed by a cough was heard in the dark, causing Soda to snap his eyes open. Blinking, he cursed himself for falling asleep until he heard another cough... close by. Glancing up, he saw the smaller form of his brother, wrapped up in his blanket, standing beside the couch. A tired and exhausted look was on his still-pink face and he was sniffing, as he did or was about to cry.

"S-Soda..." He whispered with a scratchy voice. "Why are you..." He trailed off with another coughing fit.

Clearly, he didn't remember any of his previous words, Soda realized. Holding up his arms, he pulled the auburn-haired boy down onto the couch next to him, leaning his body against his own. Pony shifted, wrapping an arm around his older brother's waist, snuggling into his side.

Soda stared at the top of his sibling's head, smiling as the pain dissolved. "Pony... I'll always be there to take care of you... I promise."

* * *

And that's the end! Whee, that was kind of lengthy, no? Those who are aware of what happens after the book... well, Soda's ending words are kind of sad... damn, this was pretty sappy, huh? I apologize for that. Maybe I'll make a humorous one next time... or perhaps continue my other fics? Heh... we'll see.

I must confess that this was kind of inspired by Naruto doujinshis I've been reading... I dunno about you guys but I think this kind of story would make a cute Outsider comic... if I could draw... damn.

Please review for they motivate me! I will give out Soda sock puppets!


End file.
